The present invention relates to an automatic cash issue machine which is installed at a lobby in a bank, for example, and issues an amount of cash as required by a customer.
This kind cash issue machine is provided with a cash receptacle between a currency accumulator for temporarily storing paper currencies taken out from a currency stocker and a cash discharge port to discharge or issue the cash to a customer. The notes transferred from the accumulator to the cash receptacle are again accumulated. The customer or user pushes a transparent door slidably provided at the cash discharge port and takes out the accumulated cash from the receptacle.
In the cash issue machine with such a construction, because of use of the cash receptacle, the depth of the machine is longer and therefore a large space is required for installation of the cash issue machine. This is problematic when it must be installed in a restricted or narrow space.
Many attempts to make the machine size small have been made but those have provided only unsatisfactory results. One of the problems encountered in minimizing the size of the cash issue machine is that, in the machine designed small in size, when the machine cover is removed for inspection of the machine, the inside of the machine, particularly a currency collector containing collected currencies, is exposed to the customers. Additionally, the inspection work is also seen by the customers. This is undesirable from a viewpoint of prevention of crimes. In this regard, it is desirable to provide a small-sized cash issue machine free from the just-mentioned problem.